Колыбельная
by Traductora Novata
Summary: Cuando la mente se encuentra bajo una terrible presión suele jugarte trucos. La nieve a ella le gustaba, significaba que la vida estaba pronta a nacer con la venida de la primavera. Pero tener a um niño en brazos en medio de una tormenta no era lo que ella definiría cono "coincidencia". [FemMéxico] [Especial por la independencia] [ATRASADO]


**NO PREGUNTEN DE DÓNDE SURGIÓ ÉSTO.**

PAREJAS: MÉXICO _X ?_

* * *

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos. _Virgen María, está por tener hipotermia_ , pensó angustiada al sentir la piel fría del pequeño contra su ropa. Ella era un país cálido, pero la extensa tierra que le quitaron tenía en parte un clima de frío brutal y eso se había quedado con ella.

Sabía de primeros auxilios básicos, las heladas que azotaban su hogar cada año no eran para burlarse, el desierto era tan frío como abrasador. Sosteniendo el peso del infante en su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a desaprovechar rápidamente su blusa, el frío le caló hasta la médula pero no frenó el movimiento de sus dedos, ella podía resistir este frío hasta que el sol saliera o la tormenta amainara. Cuando su pecho estuvo descubierto acercó el cuerpo pequeño.

Primero ubicó el rostro del niño en su clavícula, donde pudiera agachar la cabeza y apoyar la mejilla contra su coronilla, eso evitaría que el aire con nieve le diera en la cabeza; las manitas retozaron sobre su hombro izquierdo y su seno derecho, flexionó las pequeñas rodillas y lo terminó por casi sentar ahorcadas en su regazo. Rápidamente tiró de la tela que se había estado cayendo hasta sus antebrazos y comenzó a abotonar la blusa de nuevo, ésta vez con el niño de por medio asegurándose de que hasta los pies descalzos quedarán en contacto con su piel cálida y dentro de la tela, llegó a la mitad de los botones y se detuvo.

Eso será suficiente.

Tomó la descuidada mantita que traía el pequeño consigo y el reboso olvidado bajo su cuerpo, enredó la prenda blanca alrededor de su tórax, asegurando no muy fuerte al albino a su pecho y obligándole a estar más en contacto con su cuerpo, que por cierto ya no estaba tan frío, después tomó la manta y cubrió la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Finalmente se apoyó en el árbol detrás de ella, suspiro abrazando el bulto que había creado y cerró los ojos, satisfecha.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? Más importante aún, ¿qué persona sin corazón dejaba a un niño en medio de una tormenta de nieve? Apretó los dientes cuando el niño comenzó a temblar. Su nariz y ojos picaron dolorosamente cuando las calientes lágrimas los llenaron antes de recorrer sus mejillas con una caricia.

¿Quién, por lo más sagrado en la tierra, dejaría a un niño, prácticamente un bebé que apenas comenzaba a vivir, en la soledad de un yermo páramo helado y sin nadie en 40 kilómetros a la redonda? No lo entendía.

Su piel dolió al secarse sus lágrimas, la temperatura descendía como la luz bajaba. Debía mantenerse firme, el niño había comenzado a gemir levemente mientras sus manitas apretaba su piel, apoyó su mejilla contra su coronilla, comenzó a meserse con forme las quejas del niño aumentaban. Se sintió una inútil cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía ni una sola sílaba de lo que el pequeño murmuraba.

Observó el cielo a duras penas, los árboles de pino le daban cierto resguardo contra el frío, la opción de adentrarse en el bosque a sus espaldas era tentadora, tendría resguardo completo de la tormenta y posiblemente pudiera hacer una fogata para tener aún más calor. Sonrió amargamente al recoger sus rodillas contra su cuerpo y abrazar más al niño, una idea muy buena pero estúpida, sabía suficiente sobre bosques para tener una remota idea de lo que ellos guardaban, y por el paisaje que tenía delante era fácil suponer que había osos, lobos, ciervos, quizás ardillas y, cómo no, alguna criatura del folklore.

No era estúpida. Los mitos y leyendas eran más reales de lo que nadie podía imaginarse, ya que si no eran reales, ¿porqué se inventarían generación tras generación? Ella si que sabía que no eran mentira. Entrar en este bosque siberiano en medio de una tormenta de nieve con un niño pequeño en brazos y sin una sola maldita arma era lo mismo que decir en voz alta la definición de suicidio.

-Это больно ...-miró el cabello pálido del niño, era un murmullo lastimado- Я боюсь ... сестра, я боюсь ... -se vio muy mal sonreír ante el quejido, estaba aliviada de que el niño aún tuviese fuerzas para hablar-... Мне было больно ... Они говорят, что я монстр. .. ...

Piensa, ya hasta delira seguramente, piensa. Se dijo mentalmente buscando algo con lo cual calmar al pequeño, ella no sabía su lengua, el acento del niño era muy fuerte y no identificaba muy buen sus palabras, al mecerse de nuevo recordó cuando Lovino le regañaba por temer a las tormentas de pequeña, ¿quien la podía culpar?, adoraba la lluvia pero detestaba cuando las hermosas arañas y tarántulas salían por el agua; ella temía que subieran por su cama y le caminaran por el cuerpo haciéndolo evidente a gritos y llantos que ponían los pelos de punta en el momento que sentía una perturbación no intencional en su piel durante la noche.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante, era que él la tomaba en brazos tras el regaño, la ponía entre sus piernas y acariciando su cabello al sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, tarareaba una suave melodía y cantaba unos cuantos versos hasta que ella se dormía, siempre arrullada por su voz y el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

\- Ты не... моя сестра...

Nunca recordó la letra, pero era algo referente a las tormentas y a su infame miedo a las arañas. A veces murmuraba el arrullo durante días solitarios a través de cosas sin sentido con tal de no olvidar la tonada, suspiró, su aliento se vio como una nube de humo, el niño cada vez más inquieto y por cómo se expresaba estaba segura que tenía miedo, además parecía que la tormenta empeoraba con los segundos. Esperaba que a Romano no le molestara que cambiara la letra de la canción.

Comenzó con voz pasiva un- _Lalala... ...lalala... lalala…lalala..._ \- acomodando las palabras en su mente, haciendo que encajaban en la melodía alargando notas o cortándolas. Aspiró con la nariz, cuidando de hacerlo lentamente, no tenía música, así que podía esperar a que las palabras vinieran para hacerlas entonar de manera más o menos decente- _Lalala... ... Lalala... lalala…lalala..._ -lo importante era calmar un poco al niño que tenía en brazos. Quizá no comprendía su lengua, pero la tonada y la voz deberían ser suficientes.

 ** _-Ve la noche que con su manto cubre. Esconde sueños, tus miedos._**

Apenas comenzó a cantar el pequeño niño se removió. Movió una mano y retiró con delicadeza un mechón que cubría el rostro del niño, las cejas fruncidas temblaban.

 ** _-Abrázame hasta que tu corazón ya no tenga temor._**

Frotó la espalda del niño y apretó su abrazo un poco para enfatizar sus palabras.

 ** _-A lo lejos escuchas el rugir del viento. Tiemblas, te aferras a mí._**

La respiración se volvió calmada, los temblores disminuían con los segundos.

 ** _-Estaré junto a ti mientras que la tormenta pase a ser un dulce canto para ti._**

 **El viento rugió con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció.**

 ** _-A veces cuando una madre se aflige llora, grita e incluso llega a maldecir._**

Sonrió entre letras. Lovino era en definitiva un mal hablado.

 ** _Pues un hijo que ama está muy lejos de donde está su amor._**

Una vez se aventuró en el desierto cuando era pequeña, estuvo platicando con un _buitre_ hasta que el italiano la encontró, nunca se olvidaría de ello.

No la dejó salir del templo por dos semanas y estuvo con ella sin despegársele otra más.

 ** _-Así es ésta tormenta que azota con ira._**

Miró como la nieve caía.

 ** _Llora, porque algo ha perdido entre las montañas._**

Éste niño…

 ** _Yo igual lloro cuando te veo triste,_**

¿…tenía a alguien?

 ** _Por eso te canto ésta canción._**

Sus ojos se aguaron ante el pensamiento.

¿Abandonado? ¡Imposible!

 ** _-La nieve sigue cayendo sobre los dos,_**

 ** _Pero no deberías de fingir valor por mí._**

 ** _Aquí estoy y tus miedos yo guardaré._**

 ** _Por hoy, yo soy tu madre._**

Dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. Los escalofríos en su columna estaban aumentando, su oído pitaba y estaba más que segura que había perdido la cordura al sentir que varios ojos la observaban.

 _Ésta sensación de muerte... no es normal_. Sus muslos toparon con el cuerpo que sostenía, estaba hecha un ovillo en la nieve con un bebé en brazos.

Prosiguió la canción mirándolo de manera tierna. Ocultando su miedo ante la amenaza inminente detrás de los versos.

 ** _-Mientras que la nieve nos cubra,_**

 ** _Yo seré quien en mis brazos te arrulle._**

 ** _Siempre que llames por mí, cuando llores._**

 ** _Cantaré ésta canción sólo a ti._**

Su voz fue muriendo poco a poco en la última nota, perdiéndose en un eco distante. Tuvo la resolución de escuchar a su instinto de guerrera, ese que le gritaba encarecidamente; _¡Huye! ¡Aléjate! ¡Escapa!_ Comenzó por deshacer su postura, estiró las piernas acalambradas, usó al árbol a su espalda como apoyo para elevarse. Se irguió, acomodó al niño una vez más y dio un paso, dos, cinco, ocho, quince.

Escuchó de nueva a cuenta las pisadas acercándose hacía su posición, rápidas, agiles.

 _Un cazador._

-¡No! –gritó dándose la vuelta, flexionó la rodilla, su pie se alzó y golpeo con fuerza al lobo en el hocico con un horrible chasquido.

El cuerpo cayó inerte, la mandíbula dislocada en una postura anormal, la cabeza achatada en el lado en que recibió la arremetida; la sangre brotó de entre los dientes que quedaban, como una mariposa roja emergiendo de su capullo. Miró asustada como los demás miembros de la manada emergían del bosque, materializando sus blancas figuras entre los árboles. Un lobo de considerable tamaño, se acercó a la victima de su pánico. Sintió como el pequeño en sus brazos perdida la fuerza de nuevo.

El gruñido, las orejas inclinadas y la postura agazapada. Comenzó a correr. La manada no la veía como amenaza pese a su aura inhumana, le miraban como una presa más en ese bosque congelado. Su carrera por impedir ser la cena de los caninos dolía, dolía como el infierno. Sus pies eran quemados por la nieve y su rostro por el viento, si fuese alguien normal ya estaría a poco de que la piel comenzara a ponerse roja y azul para resquebrajarse dolorosamente en pedazos de piel muerta. Cubría al niño con ahincó, no podía pensar en la piel del pequeño sufriendo una mordedura por el viento frio.

Cayó, el brusco aterrizar fue de rodillas para no golpear al infante, el cuchillazo de dolor le sacó un agudo chillido, escuchó los lobos a lo lejos y se obligó a seguir, sus rodillas gritaron en represalia pero ignoró su dolor. Se concentró lo más que pudo y miró con temor que frente a ella estaba otro pedazo de bosque. Negó con la cabeza, reanudó su desesperada carrera y con rapidez comenzó a ajustar la tela que mantenía al niño sujeto a ella, le hizo un nudo, después otro. Cuando llegó al primer árbol frenó y lo miró detenidamente, había una rama a un metro del suelo, después otra casi a la misma distancia de la anterior y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la copa.

-Y me dijeron que no serviría de nada... mi gusto por trepar los árboles... -dijo a la nada, se maldijo en su idea de amarrar al pequeño para que no se le cayera, cambio al niño a su espalda y soltó un juramento.

El frío le erizó la piel, no se molestó en cerrar su blusa y comenzó a trepar con el niño atado en su espalda. Miró hacia abajo, había pasado seis ramas, estaba como a cinco metros del suelo, negó y subió más.

Entre más alejada del suelo mejor para el niño, peor para ella, pero a quien le importaba.

Llegó casi a la Copa, el viento azotó de manera demencial en su rostro, bajo apenas dos ramas y se quedó de espaldas a la tormenta, no sin antes quitar al pequeño de su lomo.

La tormenta apenas le dejó escuchar un pequeño quejido. Miró maravillada la inocencia y pureza que esos iris claros reflejaban, pero las cejas claras se fruncieron, la pequeña boca formó un puchero y comenzó un llanto seguido de palabras incomprensibles.

Fue tal el sobresalto del niño y su distracción que la gravedad, junto a la falta de equilibrio, hizo que cayera de espaldas a la nieve. El aliento se le fue por un segundo ante el golpe, como si fuera una enredadera el dolor le recorrió la espalda entera en puntos específicos, sólo cuando sintió la nieve directo en la piel supo que se había hecho una herida.

Soltó un quejido,

Hubo un silencio. Ella paró sus intentos de médico y se quedó inmóvil, el niño se había separado de su pecho.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron hasta que su pupila fue un pequeño punto. Ella vio el rostro del niño de manera efímera, cubierto de nieve y pálido a un nivel de muerte. Pero verlo directamente, con sus iris despejados y sintiendo que le leía el alma misma era en escalas perturbador y fascinante.

Entonces comenzó el caos.

-Не трогайте меня! -Le gritó el niño, sintió un nudo en la garganta, esos ojos llenos de temor, de terror le estrujaron el pecho en pura angustia. Nunca un niño la había visto con semejante horror- Не трогайте меня! Уже это действительно больно!

-Eh!

Le dijo alto, su voz resonó por encima del silencio, rebotando en las montañas causando un eco. El sonido no era de regaño, ni tampoco de reproche. El niño dio un salto en respuesta.

-Ey! Shh! Ya! -tan sólo una expresión que no decía más que un calmado _'Silencio'_ y el niño cerró la boca - Yo no entiendo nada... -dijo de manera seria negando con la cabeza y con una mano señalando rápidamente su oído.

El niño la miro fijamente, era tan pequeño, ella era de apenas 1.62 m y el niño parecía un bebé de 2 años en sus brazos. Como pasó con ella, el niño no entendió nada, bueno, para ser tan pequeño comprendía que no hablaban el mismo idioma. Suspiró y sonrió cálida, pese a que el pequeño se rehusó al principio, ante la insistencia y la falta de movimientos agresivos, se dejó hacer y como al comienzo se recostó en el pecho de la muchacha y cerró los ojos.

Ella le miró con ternura. La respiración era más relajada y se permitió cepillar los cabellos pálidos, el sobresalto de él no la sorprendió más, en vez de eso río ligeramente y se paró con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz sin soltar la tan preciada carga. Se meció de derecha a izquierda, tomo un ritmo lento y con una perturbación, como si con las caderas dibujada un infinito imaginario, logrando que el pequeño terminará por dejar una manita en su hombro y la otra sostuviera con sumo interés el colgante que tenía, recostando la cabecita en su pecho compartió un mudo acuerdo de silencio.

Ya no había tormenta, milagrosamente la feroz ventisca había terminado en algún momento, dejando un puro blanco impoluto viera por donde viera. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a planear. Por muy tierra de nadie que pareciera esa, debía... no, tenía que haber alguna aldea, pueblo, ciudad o cabaña en alguna parte.

Así que tomó valor y caminó en línea recta, alejándose del bosque a sus espaldas, sus pies se hundían hasta las pantorrillas en la nieve fresca, lanzando cuchilladas de dolor en donde la nieve tocaba, suplicando parara. Pero no se detuvo, su rostro mantenía una sonrisa forzada pero con determinación, sacaría a este niño de la tundra, del invierno eterno que eran las montañas que los rodeaban.

Ahora que caminaba su mente creaba los más locos escenarios propuestos por la lógica de cómo había terminado allí. Lo último que recordaba era haber hecho un… _algo_ , para mejorar la situación de su gente y… todo era confuso de allí en adelante.

Caminó y caminó hasta que de casi hocico al niño se llevó.

¿¡Qué chingados había sido eso?!

Abrazó de manera protectora al niño, pese al viento que aullaba en sus oídos el sonido era claro- _patpatpat, patpatpat_ -su caminata se había terminado en medio de la nada con el pequeño mirando curioso a su alrededor, se sentía nerviosa. El bosque estaba a unos metros detrás de ella, a su derecha no había nada y a su izquierda se vislumbraba las imponentes montañas- _patpatpat, patpatpat_ -tembló, ella no era cobarde, claro que no, ¿quién le tenía miedo a aún ruidito de mierda?- _Crack!_ -tembló. Se maldijo en sus 5 idiomas mejor hablados, ¡no le temía a un sonido sino _a_ lo que provocaba el sonido!

El pequeño se separó de ella un poco, mirando curioso a su alrededor, más precisamente al suele frente a ellos- _Cracku! Patpatpat, patpatpat_ -rápidamente oculto su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo ella, acurrucado con los ojos cerrados y un leve temblor. Frunció el ceño. Ah, no. No señor. Sobre su cadáver este niño iba a resultar herido, bastaba con ver el leve temblor en su cuerpo para deducir que el chico estaba pensando lo peor.

Con una fuerte ola de adrenalina se arrodilló en la nieve, dejando perplejo al pequeño lo puso sobre el suelo, no tuvo que decir nada y el niño se aferró a sus piernas, ocultando medio rostro en la tela de su falda. Si tenía que luchar contra lo que provocaba el ruido lo haría, se agazapó sólo un poco y con una mano atrás y otra enfrente de su cuerpo se preparó para lo peor.

Su piel de color claro profanada por los rayos del sol se puso pálida, tan blanca y de enfermizo color que quien la viera supondría estaba muerta. No era una criatura, no era sólo un animal. Se veía rodeada por varias bestias de la nieve, con su pelaje blanco puro desapareciendo en el paisaje, los ojos negro, las garras y narices rosadas u obscuras era lo único que distinguía, no había gruñidos, bufidos, aullidos u otro sonido, sólo su respiración irregular junto a la del niño. Sentía que era un faro y lp debió a ver visto venir. Su vestimenta era totalmente opuesta a ese color perfecto en todo el territorio, esas coloridas flores en su blusa y la falda rojo sangre junto al reboso azul que traía era como una diana. Eso, si no contaba con lo que tenia puesto en el cabello. No como las prendas del pequeño que se confundían en la nieve por ser colores muertos.

Un quejido le hizo bajar la vista y notó que aparte del cuerpo del bebé también había otra _cosa_ , dejó de respirar y se concentró en el pequeño oso polar (porque era un oso polar... _¿verdad?_ ) que frotaba mejilla contra mejilla con el niño como si fuera un gato muy grande.

Entonces el niño la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

Elevó una ceja en incredulidad.

Los ojos cálidos en tanto frío la observaron con una chispa que identificó inmediatamente. Era la mirada que ella le daba su hermana cuando lograba sacar a una pequeña araña de su cuarto sin matarla en el acto o que ella saliera corriendo de éste por el miedo, una mirada de alivio y triunfo, transmitiendo a su acompañante un mensaje; Estamos a salvo.

Se puso de rodillas, cuidando que los osos adultos (no los miraba bien pero rogaba que lo fueran) que la rodeaban no se pusieran alerta, miró al niño y al oso, era algo muy tierno, demasiado, casi grita en verdad cuándo se dio cuenta que el bebé oso era unas pulgadas más grande que el niño, quien aun mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa se aferraba al pelaje del animal.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, así que el niño no era un simple niño, ¿eh? No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor cuando su cuerpo estuvo nuevamente paralelo, ella sentía a sus espaldas las respiraciones, también a sus costados.

Le tendió los brazos y el los aceptó, dejándose cargar cómo en anterioridad, sonrió apretando al pequeño en sus brazos. Aunque sabía que no debía... no quería separarse del niño. Tanto sus ojos como nariz picaron, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía soltar al niño, no quería. Sus ojos se desbordaron cuando sintió los bracitos cubiertos por la fea tela rodearle el cuello, e imitando al pequeño, ocultó en su figura pequeña el rostro. Oh... quien la mandaba a tener ese corazón... tan cándido, tan amable, tan blando... y tan fácil de enamorar.

Un empujón en sus muslos la hizo dar un paso tras otro, sin chistar, sin decir nada avanzó con el rostro oculto en el cabello y hombro del niño y viceversa. Cuando sintió que se hundía en la nieve blanda una enorme cabeza se posó debajo de su codo y tras un poco de fuerza la sacó del hueco. Así caminó, flanqueada por esas enormes bestias que cuidaban que siguiera el camino correcto. Pero no las miró, toda su atención estaba en el calor del niño en sus brazos.

-Nanana... ... Nanana... ... Nanana... ... Nanana... ... -sonrió soltando un sollozo. El niño estaba cantando una _Nana_ con la tonada de la canción que usó para tranquilizarle.

-¿Quieres que cante? -preguntó con voz congestionada. Olvidando que el pequeño no le comprendía.

Se obligó a levantar la vista cuando el niño se separó de ella y la observó cara a cara. Paró su andar en acto reflejo. Sus rasgos mostraban preocupación, miedo, cosa que no tradujo hasta que sus manitas fueron a sus mejillas y quitaron con un cuidado torpe las lágrimas que las surcaban. No pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía quién rayos era este pequeño pero era tan lindo, tan cálido en tanto frío.

Tomo una manita suya y sonrió al comenzar una tonada diferente a la que entonó el niño al principio. Reanudó la caminata.

Era más alegre, más viva.

Cantó, y repitió la canción sin terminarla hasta que, sorprendiéndola, el pequeño comenzó a imitar las vocales, para después junto a ella decir de manera tierna en su grueso acento las mismas palabras.

Todo el camino se miraron a los ojos. Entonando las notas, riendo un poco cuando el pequeño se equivocaba, riendo cuando ella hacía alguna cara graciosa cuando él decía la palabra correctamente.

Cuando los animales detuvieron su avance las montañas estaban muy atrás a sus espaldas junto con la rebosante nieve en la cual ya no se hundía, aun así ella notaba que estaba sobre tierras altas, a lo lejos se miraba un pueblo, no sabía cómo llamarlo. Su corazón dolió, dolió mucho y quiso dar media vuelta y huir con el pequeño. El sentimiento que sentía era demasiado abrumador, demasiado fuerte y posesivo como para aceptar que dejaría al pequeño volver con su gente así como así.

Ella no quería. Y cuando el pequeño miró hacia donde ella tenía la vista fija sus cejas claras se fruncieron. No pudo evitar el alivio y alegría que la embargó cuando de manera rápida el niño le abrazó con una fuerza abrumadora el cuello, negándose a soltarla. Un gruñido detrás de ella sonó y supo que las criaturas no se irían hasta que soltara al niño y lo dejará irse con sus semejantes.

¿Pero qué podía hacer si al sentarse en la tierra húmeda el niño no hizo sino aferrar con sus piernas su torso?

Intentó separarlo pero era inútil, apenas le indicó a señas que se bajará y fuera con las personas los ojos se le agruparon y volvió a darle el abrazo de hierro.

Oh... de nuevo maldijo a su corazón. Abrazó al niño y lo meció. El pequeño soltaba hipos y decía palabras que no entendía, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba rogándole, o le decía que no se fuera o que no lo dejara.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Él no soltó el colgante que ella traía alrededor de su cuello en todo el camino y fue suficiente para tomar una decisión algo tonta. Y es que no quería que el niño se olvidara de ella, como tampoco ella se olvidaría de él.

La vida era larga e indefinida para ellos.

Al menos esperaban que, mientras durara, la recordara.

A fuerza bruta lo separó de si, los ojos heridos le castigaron con un latigazo de culpa pero no importó, dejó los brazos del niño rectos en su cuerpito y se llevó las manos al colgante ante la mirada esperanzada. Cuando se quitó el adorno y lo puso en el cuello al menor, cuando se dieron las debidas despedidas y se alejó con las bestias tras de sí, supo dos cosas:

 _1\. Jamás en su vida había recibido el abrazo y las palabras que, pese a no entenderlas, se grabaron en su alma por la emoción y sentimiento que le transmitieron._

 _2\. Nunca olvidaría que tras separar al niño de sí y darle un beso en la frente, con delicadeza y con mucho cariño, esos ojos de tan bello color violeta abnegados en lágrimas le sonrieron con amor._

* * *

Se despertó degolpe, sus ojos miraron exaltados el blanco techo decorado con flores de colores.

Sentó el cuerpo rígido con un rechinido, quitó la manta que la cubría, sus manos temblaban y cuando menos lo pensó sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas enérgicamente.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Se abrazó a si misma, aun sintiendo el beso del invierno en ellos.

Habia sido tan... real.

Su mente voló al rostro del pequeño.

Algo tan bello en un lugar tan inhóspito. El pequeno estaba solo, ella lo encontró, lo acogió y protegió. ¿Pero... por qué?

Intentó sacar de su mente el sentimiento de protección y posesión que le nació con el recuerdo. Inútil. No podía soltar, no podía.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse mientras sus pensamientos vaya han en el porqué del sueño y el lugar y momento del ahora.

Su gente, como el niño, no sabía de ella. Podía desaparecer un día y ellos nunca se darían cuanta de su existencia. Para ellos no existía, no era nadie, pero los amaba y aunque hubiera momentos y situaciones y objetos u personas que la tentaron a dejarlos no podía. Por que los amaba. Eran sus hijos y nada más. Pero si los protegía y acogía en su seno ellos la amarian y recordarán por sienpre.

Su visión se tornó borrosa cuando supo que algo debía cambiar.

A lo lejos escuchó el cantar de un gallo, él calor pronto tomó posesión de su cuerpo a medida que el sol salía y le daba a través de la ventana. Sus músculos gritaron resentidos. Se maldijo, quizá había dormido mal anoche.

Estaba poniéndose unos guaraches cuando notó algo rojizo. Su pie Lucía maltratado, tocó la piel suavemente y retiró los dedos exaltada. ¡Dolía mucho! ¿En que momento se quemó los pies?

Parpadeo confundida, su falda fue alzada con brusquedad, sus rodillas usualmente impolutas tenían piel levantada, de color lila azulado y hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir el dolor. Negó con la cabeza y con rapidez corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

El espejo de cuerpo completo tenía un marco de madera tallada y barnizada, oscura y brillante. Pero los relieves en el tronco que fue utilizado para ello no la sustrajeron, su ropa cayó consecutivamente. Se puso de espaldas y retiró su cabello largo con un temblor, anticipando con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho lo que iba a ver.

A lo largo de su espalda se vieron unos notables caminos lilas, verdes y un desgarro de piel.

Su mano viajó rápidamente a su cuello buscando un objeto.

Sonrió.

El atrapasueños que le dio su madre no estaba más, siendo que ella nunca se lo quitaba.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió.

-¡Teresa! -gritó una mujer entrando. Su cabello enmarañado por la carrera le dijo que había sentido algo significativo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien, los niños están bien?

Ella giró el rostro y observó con un brillo de júbilo a su reflejo.

-Prepárate.

Ordenó tomando su ropa. La otra mujer le observó extrañada, callando la pregunta que surgió al ver el maltratado cuerpo hermana. Cuando la vio tan vestida como ella se relajó y le hizo señas de que le siguiera.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Hoy ya dejamos de ser una colonia -dijo sería.

Como al niño de su sueño, no dejaría a sus pequeños solos, si debía luchar por ellos lo haría, si debía recibir heridas las aceptaría, si tenía que caminar por el fuego sin sentir ir el calor lo haría y si se enfrentaría a los lobos por ellos los haría.

España no las iba a mandar nunca más. Protegeria a sus niños, y al terminar les cantaría una dulce canción.

Hoy, 16 de Septiembre de 1810, México entraba en revolución.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **La primera parte está terminada y con un día de retraso.**

 **Las traducciones del Ruso pueden no ser exactas, traductor Google fue mi pastor en eso, así que si alguien ve algún error, por favor dígame.**

 **-** _Tu no eres... mi hermana..._

 **-** _Me duele ..._ **-miró el cabello pálido del niño, era un murmullo lastimado-** _Tengo miedo ... hermana, tengo miedo ..._ **-se vio muy mal sonreír ante el quejido, estaba aliviada de que el niño aún tuviese fuerzas para hablar-** _... Me hicieron daño ... dicen que soy un monstruo..._

 **-** _¡No me toques!_ **-Le gritó el niño, sintió un nudo en la garganta, esos ojos llenos de temor, de terror le estrujaron el pecho en pura angustia. Nunca un niño la había visto con semejante horror-** _¡No me toques! ¡Ya me duele mucho!_


End file.
